Six Kind BFF
by CharmURAngel
Summary: AU. You've heard of close encounter of the first thru fifth kind but no one talks about the six kind unless they want to be lockup in a mental ward. That's why these 6 BFF kept their mouths shut about their abduction. Not just to protect themselves also their gifted daughters. Fabrittana and Bertincedes friendship eventfully Faberry, Brittana, and Tincedes relationships.
1. Chapter 1

Cha 1 Moving Star

11/6/09

Rachel couldn't believe how much her life had changed since the beginning of the school year. She join the Glee Club, became friends with Mercedes and Tina. Another change came with some pros and cons, pro she wasn't getting slushied anymore, but the con made her feel like she had sold her soul to the devil. Considering most people believe Sue Sylvester work for the devil it wasn't that far from the truth. Here she was a Cheerio a member of the school hierarchy and not just any regular member but one who hanged out with the Unholy Trinity. Her life was looking up.

Tina couldn't believe that Sue had figured out she was faking her stutter. Now here she was a member of two teams one by choice Glee Club and the other because of blackmail Cheerio. Her parents were so proud of her for coming out of the shell and thought her stutter was going away gradual thanks to Coach Sylvester and Mr. Schuester help. Little did they know she wanted to stay in her shell.

Mercedes enjoyed being a member the Cheerios she knew Rachel and Tina didn't like it that much. Now don't get it wrong she couldn't stand the weigh-ins, miss her tots and the fitness program she was on nearly killed her everyday it was still all good. Especially thanks to Rachel's dad Dr. LeRoy, she was losing more weight now then she ever had on any of the diet programs she tried. She now was a kosher vegetarian Monday-Saturday, because no one could turn down her mother Sunday dinners. She also knew it had a lot to do with the drill sergeant way Sue ran Cheerios practice.

Brittany love having Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes join the Cheerios now she could see them more often and not just in Glee, they pick up the choreography very quickly, they never really made fun of her radium facts, especially Rachel even thou sometimes she did treat her like she was a little girl. Plus Sannie and Quinine didn't have them slashing anymore because they were one of them now.

Santana tolerate the new makeup of the Cheerios. Wheezy was okay when she wasn't being a diva, Tina was quiet which was a good thing if only Berry would do the same thing. God if Sue would just let her strangled the girl it would make her happy. But no here she was stuck in the back seat of Quinn mom SUV for an hour and half driving towards Winona Lake for a fucking Glee Camp out to spend two more days listening to Berry go on and on about anything and everything in her life plan. Instead of spend the weekend with Britt getting her mac on. Life was a bitch sometimes.

Quinn could've killed Sue they would've been on a road hours ago they just passed Harrods county line just now. Sue wanted to try the new routine that Britt choreograph while half the squad got it the first two hours between the a.m. and p.m. practice there were still some girls that just couldn't, so they end up staying at extra two hours just to get it done and it still wasn't perfect for Sue. So instead of leave at 5:30 as planned they left at 7 and that was only because she and San rush the others to the shower and told them five minutes in and out to the van. 10 minutes later everyone was in the van leaving the school. Sue was evil.

"Step on the pedal Q" yelled San from the back seat beside Britt "maybe we can get there before ten"

"Do no such thing Quinn and for your information Santana, Quinn is driving at the speed limited and we will be at the lake by 10" Rachel said from the passenger seat

"You better hope so Berry because if Fuckerman and Frankinteen eat up all the food I'm beat you down" repelled San

"They better not or I'm join you" said Mercy texting Kurt on her phone to warn him they better save them some food. She setting beside Tina in the middle seat.

_From Kurt: Will do but what's taking you so long Ms. Schue bring out the food now ; )_

_From Mercedes: Still on the road Rae said be there by 10_

_From Kurt: Ok I tell Schue_

"Oh Sannie Mr. Schue said we were going to have Taco Pizza and Smores tonight you know how much I love real Smores made over campfire"

"Don't worry Brit-Brit you're going to get some Smores" San said pulling her bestie closer to her in the back while looking at the picture she drew with the paper and crayons in the traveling bag Berry made for her. Berry had made a bag for everyone going on the trip and it was personalize for them. Britt had paper, crayons, orange slice, and she even put some Disney songs on Britt iPod. Q had a mini picture book, journal, and apple slice. Wheezy had a picture puzzle book, and dried fruit chips. Tina had paper, color pencils, and grapes. She pack me a crossword puzzle book, and strawberries. Everyone had hand sanitizer, bug spray and tissue. I wonder what she pack the guys.

"Hey look a shooting star" Tina said point out to the right side of the van

"I don't think that's a star Tina it's moving toward us" Rae said

"Quinn step on the gas get us out of here" Mercy yelled as the ship came into view

"Why are we slowing down" San screamed as the ship gained speed on them

Quinn POV

"I'm not slow down San something pulling us in" I repelled as a light took over the van I just made it to the side of the road before the van stop moving. "Get out the van" "The doors won't open" "Try the windows" "It won't …." Was the last sound I heard before everything went black. Next thing I saw was everyone in a pod naked like the ones on the Sci-Fi movies, but this time the aliens look almost human. There are a group of them around Tina pod who's next to me. Two Barbarian looking ones with claw fingernails are standing by Mercedes pod and they look like their arguing. An albino looking one with pointed ears by Rachel pod. Then one with gold skin and snake eyes stood in front of my pod blocking my view. Finely when aliens move away from my pod I could see one still standing beside mines he had Multi colored hair, pale skin and silver eyes.

Rachel POV

I was the first to wake up everyone else was still asleep in their pods. Mines was the first to the door next to me was Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Brittany and Santana. When the door open 12 aliens came into the room 2 were dress similar to doctors on earth they said something to the group before leaving the room. That's when they walk over to my pod looking me up and down before long the Elf looking one raised his hand. Then then group move to Mercedes pod who I could now see had awaken.

Mercedes POV

When they first walk over to my pod I wanted to cover myself up but couldn't move my hands or any parts of my body only my eyes that I just wanted to keep shut. After the first two made their way around the pod I felt like a salve being auction off like an object instead of a person. This piss me off my ancestors had fought too hard for me to be cage up like this. Now I dared them to look me in my eyes so I would know who to hurt first. Then the Barbarians both put their hand up and began arguing.

Tina POV

The one with the snake eyes freak me out the most, the one with eyes as blue as the ocean and white hair look like an Angel to me even had wings tattooed along his back, the one with blue-black hair braided down to the floor and blue-green eyes look angry at me, the sky blue skin man with silver hair and white eyes seem sad when he look at me, but when the rust skin man with hunter green eyes look at me, his mouth craved into a smile and he rise his hand.

Britt POV

When the Dragon came to me I know he wouldn't pick me, the Nyue was next I like his red hair. The doctor's a Wizard and a Sprixs, sent the Barbarians over to look at me and San since the Elf choose Rae and the Mernix choose Q, they both shuck their heads no at me, the Gnome had chosen Tina before coming my pod, the Sirens was still angry apart of me wanted to tell him to choose Sanni, the Unicorns was still sad when he came to my pod, but only because the Angel had risen his hand first. I wanted to give him a hug but he was a bad guy and my and San parents told me to stay away from bad people.

Santana POV

When I woke up I scream but no sound came out. I wanted to cruse them out who did they think they were to do this to me and mines. I'm Santana "Fucking" Lopez and when I get out of this dame pod Snix was going to have some fun on their asses. The snake and the giants get to me first it look like the giants where agreeing to something before the other came to my pod the next thing I know one rise his hand as the other one went back to Wheezy pod to do the same. The doctor's started to talk to the men. The other four left the room as the other stood behind their chosen pods the doctor's hand them a long silver looking rod as gas fill-up the pod. The back of my pod open up just before I passing out I felt the rod pass between my leg "no…".


	2. Road Again

Cha 2 Road Again

Screams could be heard thought out the van as the girls woke up. They got out of the van and began hugging each other and crying. "Thank you Jesus" "I can talk again" "You're okay" "Everything still working" "I wonder how long we were gone" "I'm ok are you" Then Mercy cell ring.

_Come on, Vogue, Vogue_

_Let your body move to the music _

_(move to the music)_

_Hey hey hey _

_Come on, Vogue, Vogue_

_Let your body go with the flow_

_(go with the flow)_

_You know you can do it_

"Kurt you won't believe what…" "What taking you guys so long Ms. Schue ready to clean up and bring out the Smores, Puck and Finn want to eat your food, Artie and Matt are talking about AV club, the Schuester's are cuddling up with each other, so that just leave Mike to talk to so you know that a one person conversation." Kurt said interrupting Mercy

"Tell him we will be there in 40 minutes or less" Quinn whisper in Mercy ear as she held her phone up so she could see the time 9:38pm. Mercedes quickly repeated want Quinn said and disconnected the phone. By the shock looks on everyone else's face she knew she was not alone in wondering what the fuck happen they only been gone for 38 minutes.

"Ok everyone get into the van were driving to the lake and pretending like this never happen."

"What the fuck Q, this shit did happen we were abducted by aliens just because you act like everything normal all the fucking time doesn't mean we can. Somebody needs to know what happen to us, we need to go see a doctor make sure we're ok" San screamed in Q face

"Are you finish with your rant Santana because I can tell you now wants going to happen if we tell anyone about tonight. One they could think we just came up with some worried story to get out of this weekend campout. Two they will think we all took some type of drug and had a hallucination about the whole thing. Those are the good scenarios the worst-case we all go under 72-hour watch in a mental institution how long do you think we well lasted in there Santana. How much medication do you think they'll put us on. Do you really think they let us out if we tell the truth about tonight." Quinn demanded with a fiery look in her eyes. Santana look around at the group nodding to Q she understood want she meant. They could get out in time, but they wouldn't be the same.

"In the van and Q step on the gas this time I need another shower" San said while helping Brit get back into the van

Once on the road again "You can give it some more gas Quinn state troopers only pass this area every two hours and we saw one an hour ago" Rae said giving Q hand a reassuring squeeze. Q smiled back at Rae as she stepped on the gas pedal.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They reached the lake it under a half-hour after going to the office to identifying their selves to Mrs. Cook the woman in charge she sent her daughter and son along with them to show them where the Schuster site was located.

"Thank you girls for coming I was just telling the guys about all the activities I have planned this weekend" Mr. Schue said as the girls came into view of the campfire the Cook kids said goodnight to everyone before leaving. Mr. Schue continued " so no swimming in the lake it's to cold, but the indoor pool open, fishing, boating, Golf Course, playground, miniature horse show at the barn, disc golf, horseshoe, putt-putt and we will be having our team building activities at the pavilion.

"Why don't you girls go put your belonging away our cabin is the one on the right the boys is on the left" Terri said noticing how tired they look, Sue really did work them to hard sometime. The girls nod their heads and headed into the cabin. Terri showed them where everything was "My bedroom is number 2. I hope you girls don't mind sharing a bed somehow there was a mix-up both cabins were supposed to have bunk beds but somehow this one ended up with three queen-size beds."

"That's ok we can share beds" Rae said when no one else spoke up everyone just nodded their heads

"Well I save you some dinner and Brittany, Will told me how much you love Smores so harry up, put you're your gear away. Come on out so you can make some" Terri said leaving out the door

"I know none of us are hungry now, but as Quinn expelled earlier we have to pretend like everything is normal. I know you guys don't want to be put in Sun Crest that's the institution for trouble kids in northwest Ohio." Rae informed the others

"We are going to go out there put on our happy face eat and laugh with our friends and pretend everything normal. On Wednesday we drive to Akron go to the family clinic there to get check out" Quinn said everyone agreed with her before heading into their rooms. Rae, Mercy and Tina took room 3, San and Britt walk to room 1 with Q behind them.

After eating dinner, making Somers and joking around with their friends the girls started to perk up. Mike, Matt, San and Britt even did a dance off no one could decide if Mike or Britt won so Terri called it a draw and sent everyone to bed at midnight. Before going off Mr. Schue reminded them they had their first team building activity starts at 9am. None of the girls had a restful night sleep every time they close their eyes all they saw were the aliens. In bedroom 1 San slept in the middle with Q on her left and Britt on her right all you could hear were small cries on and off coming from their room. In bedroom 3 Tina was in the middle with Rae on her left and Mercy on her right you could hear soft music and hush voices coming from their room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

11/7/09

The next morning everything went off as planed Kurt and Rae help Terri fix breakfast. After eating everyone went to team building activities at the pavilion which fun and their where two other high school team their Westvale High School Volleyball Team, and Zeigler Preparatory Debate Team. The majority of the people their where adults some came with their jobs, others for couples therapy. After lunch they had more team building activities. Then Mr. Schue let them choose their own activities to do as long as they partner up and stayed with their partner. Matt and Mike went to the pool, Artie, Finn and Puck went to play putt-putt, Tina, Mercy, and Kurt went to play disc golf, Britt and San went to the playground, the Schuester's played horseshoes and to everyone amazement Rae and Quinn went to the horse show.

Britt convinces San to help Terri make dinner Oven-Fried Chicken Legs, Quinoa Salad, Banana Boats with Ice Tea. When San bent to get the Chicken out she felt the first pain in her back. Meanwhile walking back to the cabins Mercy felt the same pain but sapper so much so that by time they made it to the cabins Kurt and Tina where helping her walk. When Terri saw Mercedes in the same shape as Santana she told Will they should take them to the hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrive at Harrods General Hospital San water broke at the check-in desk they rash her straight to the delivery room with Britt holding her hand. While Mercy was taken to an exam room with Tina, Q and Rae by her side. When the doctor ask her if she could be pregnant Mercy and girls broke down crying. After all the questions the doctor order an emergency ultrasound. That revealed a 37 week healthy baby girl ready to come out. Dr. Brooks sent word to his supervisor Dr. Jamison who was with Santana that it appeared they had two teenage girls who didn't know that were pregnant in labor. Will was on the phone calling parents to come the Hospital.

When the Jones arrive Mrs. Jones join Tina in Mercedes delivery room. "Mama I didn't know I would've.."

"It's ok baby I know, we have a lot to talk about after you push this little girl out" Lillian said while kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Odio a los hombres que son gilipollas, no sirve para nada pedazos de mierda." "Seguir maldecirlos niña" her Abuela said as she walk into the room. "¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí abuela" "Cuando el maestro no pudo llegar a sus padres sus Quinn le dio mi número de la Jones, donde la amabilidad de dejar que me paseo con ellos, así que ahora mi mariposa vamos a traer a su bebé a este mundo", "la abuela dejase 't sabe que estaba embarazada hombres malos nos hacen daño sólo quería olvidar "" Algunas cosas de niñas bebé ocurren a nosotros que debemos vencer y ser más fuerte para que no dejes de pagar este bebé lo deseen padre. Ahora deja de hablar un empujón en la siguiente contracción esperanza no tendrá la terquedad Lopez como tú. "

At 9:08pm 7th of November 2009 Skylar Magdalena Lopez 8lb 5oz 19in

Mother: Santana Maria Lopez Father: Unknown

At 9:38pm 7th of November 2009 Amber Angelica Jones 8lb 21in

Mother: Mercedes Evangeline Jones Father: Unknown

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Blame Google Translator

"I hate men they are jerks, useless pieces of shit." "Finish curse baby" her grandma said as she walk into the room. "How did you get here grandma" "When your teacher couldn't reach your parents Quinn gave my number. The Jones where kind enough to let me ride with them, so now my butterfly going to bring your baby into this world, " "Grandma didn't know I was pregnant bad men hurt us just wanted to forget" "Sometime baby bad things happen to us that we must overcome and become stronger. But be sure to not make this baby for want the father did. Now stop talking and push on the next contraction hope she doesn't inherit the Lopez stubbornness like you. "


	3. 31 Half Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quetos. Just my OC's.

Pleases read and review

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cha 3 Half Truth

After San confession to her Abuela Quinn decide that everyone should stick with that story. So see gathers all the other girls together to tell them their new plan before any of the parents could separate them from each other. Rae and Tina figure out the perfect date, thanks to the doctor information. After all the details were set Q and Britt went to tell San about the new plan while Rae and Tina informed Mercy just before parents and brother came into the room. Now was time for half-truth's.  
All the parents arrive to the hospital they gather in the waiting room to pick up their kids and find out what happen to their friends. Dr. Brooks and Dr. Jamison after finishing up with Mercy and San informed everyone that both Santana and Mercedes deliver a healthy baby girls. Then they ask Mr. Schuster to identify the other girls parents. At first Will was taken back with the news and the request but identified the Berry's, Fabray's, Cohen-Chang's and Pierce's. The doctors ask these parents to follow them to a confesses room. The parents followed along leaving the girls alone with guys, their parents and the Schuster's.

Kurt was the first to break the silence in the waiting room "Did you know they were pregnant?" All them shook their head no "I wonder who the fathers?" when he said this Tina and Britt began to cry Nurse Mendoza who assisted Dr. Brooks look on with sad eyes after what happen in the examine room they had suspension about want happen to these girls.

Dr. Brooks love his job bring new life into this world was great, but times like these made him question why he did he follow his parents footstep a become an accountant. "I'm sorry to inform you upon examine Miss. Jones your daughter gave me some idea about what may have happened to them"

"What do you mean happen to them" Russell demand

"Set down please Russell let the doctor continue" Judy beg her husband who must have forgotten where they were.

"While in the delivery room Miss. Lopez reveled to her grandmother , and I quote "that the men hurt them" with this information and your daughters reactions to Dr. Brooks questioning their friend. We have evidence to believe that someone may have abuse your daughters" Dr. Jamison said speaking for the first time since coming into the room "We would like to exam your daughters and have the police come to question them if we're correct, but first you should speak to your daughters before we can start."

Many more question were asked by the parents the doctor answers as best they could without examining the girl yet. By the time they were finished Roos Pierce, and Judy Fabray had cried so hard their eyes were bloodshot red. Dr. Christo Pierce comforted his wife and wonder why Britt and San did tell them. Russell was upset Quinn did come to him earlier to fix this problem now they may have a bigger problems ahead. Dr. LeRoy Berry wanted to punch somebody who would abuse his child like this. Hiram Berry just want to hold his Rachelah in his arm and tell her how much they love her. Avery Cohen-Chang was worried about a pregnancy on Tina health, just this morning she was so happy Tina was finally making her way into the world. Now she wonders how far would this send her back into her shell. Jesse Cohen-Chang just wanted to know one way or another if the doctor was right and was Tina pregnant she was just 15, his little demon was going to have to grow up very fast regardless of the answer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Half-Truth

Quinn POV

It was February 20 you and Mother had just given me the new car for my birthday , and I had only driven it to school a back home. San had heard about this great party in Akron, you guys were going to see Frannie that weekend. I ask Mercedes if she wanted to go because we know each other thru vocational bible school.

Tina POV

It was supposed to be just a regular sleepover at Mercy house, but Quinn had invited Mercy to come to a party. Mercy really wanted to go it would be her first high school party , and I wanted to go with her um no I had to go with her or her cover would've been blown with her parents. So we dress up put on enough makeup to look older.

Mercedes POV

You know how you let us use the basement for a sleepover because it has everything we need. So after you went to sleep Quinn pick us up at 10 a block away from the house. Everything was fine we met up with Rae, Britt and San at the Quickie Mart. Quinn said she needed to fill up the gas tank. San said she could do it when we came back we still had an hour drive to the party and we did want to be too late.

Brittany POV

San said Q wanted to party , so we were going to the Akron party that weekend. Then I remember Rae told me in dance class that day that her Dads were going to a confesses that weekend , so she was going to have the house to herself. I ask San could I invited Rae to come with us. You see she had never been to a party before , and I felt sorry for never inviting her to any of the parties I have been.

Rae POV

You had already left for Chicago , and I wanted to go to a high school party or any party beside the ones for family members. When Brittany invited me I was thrilled. When she told me the party was in Akron I was ecstatic because no one there knew me as a Lima Looser. When Brittany and Santana came to the house Santana brought an outfit for me to where because she said my clothes wouldn't be best for the party.

Santana POV

When we get to the party at Goodyear Park everything was all good the music was fowling, the food was great they were even grilling. It was until we got off the dance floor and went back to our drinks that I notice some older guys check us out at first I thought they must go to Carmel High, but they look older so thought maybe they were community college guys. At 1, we decide to head back home. Quinn had to stop for gas I saw a black van drove pass us I did think anything of it at time until later when it pulled up beside us on the road.

Quinn POV

After getting gas I saw Tina in the backseat looking a little green , so I pulled over to the side of the road. Tina got out of the car she throws up. Then San pulled up behind me and said Britt and Rea were sick. I started to fall dizzy that when Mercy fell to the ground.

San POV  
The black van pulled up they grab me and Q first then everything went black. I woke up I could see one on top of Britt and Mercy. I wanted to kick or scream , but I couldn't move because the one on top of me was to have. Something was in my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then they put something over my nose , and I pass out again only to wake up on the side of the road by the cars.

Mercy POV

They kept the ski mask on the whole time all I could see was his eyes. They had washed us before dumping us at the cars again because none us had on our makeup or underwear when we woke up.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
"Why did any of you tell us baby girl" Justice ask his daughter

"We just wanted to forget Daddy, we did know who grab us, and did know where they took us. We thought they had washed anyway all the evidence" Mercy said with tries coming down her face "and we just wanted to be treated normally we knew if one of us spoke all of us would been question and everyone would treat us differently than. I do want to be treated differently I'm still the same old Mercedes"

"But you aren't the same Mercy , and there was still evidence she in the nursery" Edmond said angrily looking down at his baby sister not mad at her but the situation

"I… we did know Eddie our period still came , so we thought we were safe"

There was a knock at the door "I sorry to interrupt , but someone is up and hungry" Nurse Hamlet said entering the room pushing Amber in her cradle before she could pick the baby up Mrs. Jones did handing the baby towards Eddie to hold. After talk to Mercy about the baby Lily knew she was coming home with them. Justice had already told his son that they were going to have to go shopping for baby supplies.

"Well I guess we have to find you a nickname, let's see you aren't a little baby for a preemie how about Sis. Big bone" "Hey" everyone in the room said at once gain up on him, his Mama even pop him on the back of the head, when he look back down at his new niece she had a smile on her face "Oh you think that funny Lil'Lily" Eddie said

"Why you call her that Eddie" Justice ask

"Because she smiled after Mama pop me and lets face fact see going to be on the tall side like Mama not a shorty like Mercy"

"Well that is true I think she going to have to where you coming home outfit Eddie she to long for Mercy , and I do have enough time make her one of her own." Lily said of her namesake. When Lil'Lily let out a cry Lily shooed everyone out of the room. Nurse Hamlet silently laugh at the family interaction.

Mercy listen to everything her mother said about breastfeeding , but when Amber first latch her breast it hurt then it felt natural as if she had done it longer. The alien may have taken her innocence yesterday, but they left her a great gift to protect.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the doctors, nurse and police left it was just her Abuela, and Sky in her room her parents had called from Austin, TX where her Papá was performing plastic surgery on a 9-year-old burn patient, her Mamá couldn't stop crying after hearing her story. They were planning to catch the first plane out tomorrow morning after Papá patient woke up. She knew her parents wanted to give back to the communities like that ones they grow up in, although times like these she just wanted them home with her. When the Pierce's came into the room they had the same hurt look on their face as Abuela had earlier. Britt came straight to her bed "Are you" she whispered into Britt ear when she said "yes" they cried until Sky let out a cry.

"Wie is deze vlieg" Roos ask picking up Sky

"Droevig this is Skylar Magdalena Lopez or Sky for short," San said looking at the other set of parents in her life

"Alma we called Tito, he and Marisa will bring your travel bag later tonight when they come by" Christo said walking over to the bed to give San a hug.

"Very good Chris I already called Father Tomas and told him I want to do a Christening in two months. Rosa you call Rev. Snouck so they can work together on the ceremony and let Chris hold that bebé before San has to feed her again another Garbage Face I tell you, hopeful this one will be like you Bailarín" Alma said all this walking over to pat Britt on the abdomen

"Esperanzado," Britt said back

The doctor's had decided to put Mercy and San into a room together after Señora Lopez informed them she was staying the night with Santana. All the glee kids and their family came by the room to see the babies before going home. When Mercy and San aunts and uncles came everyone doted on the babies. First family to leave where the Jones's because they had some shopping to do. The doctor's said Mercedes and Santana could leave as early as tomorrow evening if everything check out okay. The Lopez's and Pierce's were the last to leave with instruction from Alma.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At first Quinn was glad to be home in her own room it felt as if she had been there in days. After the doctor examine her and preformed the standard blood work along with STD's test. She had to retell her story to the police after the ultrasound revealed all the girls were 37 weeks pregnant with a healthy baby girls. The police said they would take blood samples from each mother and baby to get the fathers DNA. If a guy show up in their database matching then they could charge him with rape and kidnapping. Hopeful he would turn in his partners from that night, but until then like the girls said there was enough evidence.

"Why did you tell me Lucy we could've get rid of it before now" her father said angrily coming into her room

"Russell leave her alone the doctor said the girls had no reason of knowing they were pregnant"

Judy said coming to Quinn defenses

"I do care want the doctor said that bastard isn't coming into my house you hear me Lucy"

"Yes father"

"Good" then he walk out the room

"Lucy Q it going to be okay," Judy said giving Q a hug. Quinn and Judy both jump with they heard the study door slam shut downstairs.

Quinn waited for her mother to leave before opening her computer she transferred all the money from her saving and checking accounts her parents and grandparents setup for, to an offshore account she had set up in the Cayman Islands it paid well to have a banker for a brother-in-law. Before logging off she cleared her history if they check her computer. Then Q took her bath going over everything in her head the doctors said a conversation that kept popping into her head was between Dr. Jamison and Dr. Brooks. When Dr. Brooks said he never seen anyone as far along as them that small. Dr. Jamison told him about 4 patience she had in the past that were smaller and were further along them.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AN: Google Translate

"Wie is deze vlieg" "Who is this butterfly"

"Droevig" "Sorry"

"Bailarín" "Dancer"

"Esperanzado" "Hopeful"

AN 2: So I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad


	4. 32 Savoir

AN: Thanks you for following me; Gleek-090, Meggymoo12, kutee, rukiablaze, and wuvtoread. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Cha 3.2 Savior

11/8/09

Britt POV

I woke up after another restless night after showering and getting ready for church I went to the kitchen Mam had fixed all my favorites. She and Pappje were already setting at the table eating. Afterwards we left for church service where we would pick up my little sister Ashley who was at a birthday sleepover for her friend Lisa who went to the same church as us. When service where over Rev. Snouck ask to speak with me in his office.

"Take a seat Brittany I ask you in here to see if you wanted to do anything special for the Christening." by the shock look on her face he knew she was expecting that question "you thought I was going to question you or tell you everything is going to be ok right"

"Yes Rev."

"Well I'm not. Brittany did you know I have a twin sister"

"No, "

Rev. Snouck walks over to the bookshelf he gets a picture off the middle shelf and hand it to me before setting down again "That's Lieve my twin when we were 19 I went off to Summary School in Pennsylvania while Lieve went to Northwestern it was the first time we've been separated since birth. Lieve was a victim of date rape Brittany. When our parents called me I couldn't get to her side fast enough. After a while, Lieve stop talking and coming outside. I ask her why she said she was tired of the questions, looks and everyone telling her it's going to be okay because it wasn't. We convince our parents to let her transfer to a school closer to me so she could stop being a victim and start being a survivor. That us in Beijing, China she an English and Dutch teacher there, married with three children. She end up becoming a savior because she rescue herself from self-harm. So Brittany anything special for the Christening "

"Yes can you ask Ms. Lieve to come." I said with a genuine smile

"I sure well" Rev. Snouck said laughing Brittany will be a savior to he thought.

When we got home I couldn't wait to tell the girls about Ms. Lieve, first I had to tell Ash about me, San and the babies. "Hey Britt want's in the boxes" Ash ask walking into my room thru our Jack and Jill bathroom.

"Set down Ash I have something to tell you." As Ash took a seat on my bed as I get our parents

"Whatever happen I didn't do it I was at Lisa house all weekend," Ash said jumping off the bed as we walk into my room

"We know that Ash this is about Britt, San and their friends" Christo said pickup his younger daughter and putting her on his lap.

"Oh okay"

"Ash in February some bad men hurt me and my friends we didn't do anything wrong, and it wasn't our flat. The way they hurt us we got pregnant. Now all of us are going to have babies. San and Mercy had their daughters last night, and those boxes are a crib for the baby I'm having. Pappje are going to put it together before we go see San and her baby Sky at the hospital later today" by the look on Mam face I knew I did a good job expelling everything to Ash

"There a baby in your stomach Britt"

"Yes"

"And there was one in San stomach to"

"Yes, Quinn, Rae, Mercy and Tina to"

"Then how come you don't look like you swallow a soccer ball like Mrs. Hunter and Aunt Jansie did" Everyone laugh at the logic of the 8-year-old

"We don't know why Ash the doctor said some woman don't gain a lot of weight when their pregnant and some do. She also said it could be because how active we all are with Cheerios."

"Oh okay, Mam maybe next time Mrs. Hunter and Aunt Jansie get pregnant they should workout with Coach Sue."

Christo had heard enough if he stayed here and listen to Ash any longer he would embarrassed himself in front on his family "I'm… I… go…tools" he laugh out the room. Roos just shook her head between Ash logic and her husband behavior it was going to one of those days

It was 5 o'clock in another half an hour we were going to go pick up San and Sky from the hospital. San had called earlier to tell me her parents made it in ok. They already decided to move her bedroom from the right side of the hall to the left because there was a Jack and Jill room on that side and it would be best for Sky to have her own room but still be close to San. I thought that was a great idea. Mamá Bell and Papá Tiago had talk to me and my parents on the phone for over a hour crying, laughing, and planning.

I heard Lord Tubbington meow at my door to come in "Britt don't let that cat in your room, LT get away from Britt door now, or you're going on a vegan diet and don't even think about going into Ash room I know she been giving you slim jims again" Roos yell from the living room

"I wasn't going… Ooh" Britt yelled out. Roos ran up the steps as fast as she could. Ash came out of her room when she heard Britt scream

"Ewe Britt you peed on the floor"

"She didn't pee Ash her water broke. Now go get some towels to put over it, and get your Pappje for me he's in the barn. Britt baby come on let get you clean up before we go to the hospital"

"Lord T how did Britt break water? I didn't see a glass or bottle did you." while in the laundry room getting the big towels Ash push the intercom for the barn

"Hallo"

"Pappje, Mam needs you home"

"Why we aren't leaving for another 20 minutes"

"All I know is Britt broke water, and Mam need you home"

"Britt broke water uh oh you mean Britt water broke"

"That's want I said Britt broke water, but how she do that" Christo was already at the back door before Ash finish her sentence they went up the steps Ash stop her Pappje before he step in Britt broken water

"Christo I need you to clean that up while I get Britt dress, Ash go out to the barn and lock everything up out there. Give all the animals their dinner then come here but be fast about it okay we have to go to the hospital."

"I know we're going to see San and Sky"

"No, Ash were going to Lima Memorial Britt ready to have the baby" Ash had the biggest smile on her face before running down steps and out the door to the barn. Roos just knew it was going to be one of those days.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At 5:30 the Pierce's pulled up to Lima Memorial at 7:30 the doctors, nurses and Mrs. Pierce where waiting for Brittany to start pushing her baby out in the delivery room, but so far Britt refuse to "Come baby you have to start pushing or something bad might happen to the baby" Roos pleaded with Britt

"No, I'm waiting for Sannie she said she was going to be here and when she gets here I will push. I was there when she had Sky she's going to be here for me"

"But Britt, Harrods is three-hour away from here that means we will have to wait another hour"

"Then we will wait"

Moments later San walks into the delivery room in scrubs "Sannie I know you would come"

"I told you I would now let's push this little girl out so Sky can meet her bestie"

"Ok" Britt said happily. San look over at Mam Roos who just shook head and nod to the doctor they were ready

"Alright then Brittany on the next contraction I want you to push" Dr. Chandler said

At 7:38 8th of November 2009

Anastasia Lieve Pierce 7lb 8oz 18in

Mother: Brittany Susana Pierce Father: Unknown

OOOOOOOOOO

Quinn POV

I had one of the worst days of my life first after a total of 45 collected minutes of sleep I finally just gave up and begin packing up my room of the thing I wanted and needed. Then it was time for breakfast since the staff had the weekends off father didn't hold back with the insult, side remake's and just plain curse me out. While mother took her morning sober up tonic. Then I had to sit thru a 3 hour fire and brimstone Sunday service only to end up having dinner with the fire breather himself and his equal evil wife who tried to convince me to go to a nice home they knew about for girls in my situation like it was 1950 or something. When I was finale able to have a moment to myself when they went to have coffee and dessert. My parents wouldn't let me go to the hospital to see Britt baby because they had guest. I rolled over and look at the clock 10pm giving up on trying to sleep I called Rae.

"Hello"

"Hey Rae did I wake you"

"No, I still see their eyes every time I close mines"

"Yeah me to"

"We miss you at the hospital"

"I wanted to go, but we had dinner guest"

"Oh well little Anastasia is gorgeous. She looks just like Brittany when she was a baby. Dr. Pierce had a baby pictures of Brittany and Ashley in his wallet. Anastasia could've been Brittany twin."

"I can't wait to meet her."

"Oh and Santana, Skylar and Dr. Lopez came to the hospital on a helicopter"

"What!"

"Yes, you see Santana told Brittany to wait for her before pushing. Brittany took it literal and was waiting for Santana before pushing. Dr. Pierce called Dr. Lopez when Brittany doctor got nerves about the baby and Brittany healthy. Dr. Lopez ask Air Ambulance me could they give them a lift they said yes. My Dad said they did it because everyone in the medical field respect Dr. Lopez for how much he gives back to the community, but Daddy said they did it because everyone in Ohio is afraid Santana grandmother really is a bruja"

"Eh eh ouu"

"Quinn are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine just had a pain in my back problem because you are making me laugh so hard with this story"

"I'm just telling you want happen at the hospital. Also, we had a group meeting without Brittany and you of course"

"Of course"

"Well Santana and Mercedes said they haven't had a nightmare since having the girls so their hope we will finally be able to sleep again"

"That's good Rae how did you do last night"

"My dad's end up taking me in their room I slept with them still cried most of the night. How about you?"

"45 minutes"

"Tina said her mother thinks the nightmare are there because we are finally talking about want happen, so it's now in the front of our minds instead of buried in the back. My dad's want to put me in therapy."

"Eh eh ouu"

"Quinn are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine just the pain in my back again"

"Quinn you're in labor"

"What no I'm not"

"Yes you are my dad expelled every type of labor to me today because they wanted me to know the sings so if I was away from them when it started I would ask for help."

"Eh eh ouu"

"Quinn I want you to get up change into one of your sun dress, then pack a bag put in toiletries and an outfit to come home in. Where you able to buy the baby anything today."

"No we spent most of the day in church and at church activities," Quinn said as she pack her old gym bag like Rae told her

"Eh eh ouu"

"Quinn what are you doing now"

"About to change my clothes my bag is pack"

"I'm going to wake up my dad's, will meet you at the hospital which one are you going to."

"Lima Memorial"

"We will meet you there at the Emergency Entries"

"I'm going look for you Rae"

"I'll be there"

Quinn woke her parents up lucky neither of them had too much to drink tonight otherwise she would've driven herself. The Berry where right there in the Emergency Room Entries wait for them.

"Hello Quinn this is my colleague Dr. LaBeouf she is going to take great care of you and your daughter" Dr. LeRoy said

"Hello Quinn it's nice to meet you how far apart are your contractions" Dr. LaBeouf ask just then "Eh eh ouu"

"Every five minutes Dr. LaBeouf," Judy said from behind Quinn wheelchair

"Okay then let's get change and into the delivery room"

"Rae I want you to come to," Q said holding her hand out for Rae

"Okay then Quinn, Mom and Rae let's get change"

"Eh eh ouu I can't do this"

"Yes you can Lucy Q," Judy said wiping off Quinn head

"No, I can't it hurts too much" Q shouted back at her Mom

"Quinn you are the strongest and bravest person I know a you can do this" Rae declared trying to encourage Q with her honesty. Quinn took one deep breath and push on the contractions "Head out good job Quinn now one more strong push to get those shoulders out" Quinn took one deep breath and push with all her mighty on the next contractions

At 11:48pm 8th of November 2009

Bethany Audrey Fabray 8lb 9oz 15in

Mother: Lucy Quinn Fabray Father: Unknown


	5. 41 Tired

AN: Thanks you for following me. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad I will be only posting one more chapter after this one because I'm looking for a beta. But I will be posting some short stories if you would like to read my work.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Cha 4.1 Tired

Tina  
Tina was tired in so many ways, one was all the secrets surrounding them and the ones that were coming to light. While in the hospital being examine she found out her Ma had an ectopic pregnancy when she was 3. That's why she was an only child. She was also tired of retelling the family that she was keeping her baby and raise her herself. Yes, 15 was young to be a mom, but she knew she could do it. But most of all she was just plain old tired and desperately wanted to sleep.

When they first came home Saturday her Ma wouldn't let her out of her sight she even gave her a bubble bath as if she was still a little girl. Then on Sunday afternoon after church service her Abeoji had called a family meeting at their home. He said it would be best to tell everyone together that way she wouldn't have to keep retailing what happen.

Both set of her grandparents where the last to arrive the Cohen from Hilliard and the Chang from their Orchard in Roselms. Her parent's sent all her younger cousins to the jungle gym in the backyard with strict instruction to listen to the teenage cousin who would be supervising them. While they had the adult gather in the great room. After telling them want to happen, and about the baby Tina was given hug and kisses. Then her uncle Douglas her Abeoji youngest brother made the first offer.

"Tina you know me and your aunt have three boys, but we would really love to have a little girl" Uncle Doug said holding aunt Shelly hand. The next thing Tina heard more offer from other aunts, uncles and older cousins. Tina informed that she love all of them, but she was going to be raising her daughter.

"Tina you shouldn't have been so stun by the offers you know how rare girls are in both families" her Ma said on the way to see Britt and newborn Ana that night. It was true her Ma has four brothers and one sister while her Abeoji was the oldest of five boys.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
11/9/09  
"Tina are you sure you want to go today you only slept for three hours last night," Avery said as they pulled up to McKinley. For the past two nights Tina had slept with them, but the night terrors still came.

"Ma I promise Rae we would do this together," Tina said as she get her Cheerio bag from the backseat of the car. "Look there's Rae and Mr. Berry now" They headed as a group into the school straight to Principal Figgins Office. Where he, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester were also there waiting for them. After the meeting ended Sue told the girls to follow her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
Sue POV  
I was with Jean and her friends at the Jungle Jack's Landing at the Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Hotel when Will called me Saturday night. I couldn't believe want he said at first I thought it was a bad joke on his part because I just saw the girls, and had a weigh-in on Wednesday I would've noticed wouldn't I. When Terri gets on the phone and expelled what had happened to the girls I was in dumbfounded that I didn't notice any change what so ever in my Unholy Trinity they all reminded me a little of myself.

Quinn had my type A personality. Santana had my determination that no matter what she would succeed in life. Whereas Brittany had my Optimizes that I had lost so long ago. My stars were exactly going to be that someday stars. Mercedes the Performer she is people-oriented, fun-loving and will put on a show anytime, anyplace. Tina the Visionary she saw people talent even when they didn't see it in themselves. Rachel had the Uniqueness that came along so rarely. All three had the talent to back it up.

When I got off the phone I open my laptop to check the last weigh-in. Q gain 7.4 pounds, S gain 8 pounds, B gain 3.4 pounds, Cohen-Chang gain 6.5 pounds, Streisand gain 5 pounds, and Aretha had lost 15.6 pounds since the beginning of October. I know I had to do something if my élite six could hide this from me even without their knowledge what did my ordinary Cheerios have hidden. I know I only had one choice.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
When they reach the gym they saw all the other Cheerios varsity and JV were sitting on the bleachers. Sue stood in front of them and had Rae and Tina stand beside her in their regular street clothes holding their Cheerio bag.

"Okay ladies today we are going to have share time, because of events that happen this weekend we need to get some things out in the open" Rae and Tina were scared Sue was going to tell all their business they thought they would at least have one more regular day at school.

"When I was eighteen three months before graduation me and my squad where practicing when I lost my footing and fell off the pyramid. When I woke up in the hospital, I found out I lost my baby. I didn't even know I was pregnant at the time. The reason I'm tell you this story is not for your sympathy, but to say if you think you are pregnant tell me if you can't tell your parents before something like that happens to you." Sue said with serenity in her voice

While listen to Sue story Rae and Tina lock eyes, Tina gave Rae the go ahead nod just before Sue finish her story. "I'm pregnant like Coach Sylvester I didn't know until this weekend" Rae began

"So I'm I," Tina said holding Rae hand. They told them about the rape, confessing to their parents, finding out they were all pregnant, San, Mercy, Britt and Q giving birth and their daughter's. All the Cheerios had tries in their eyes after listening to Sue, Rae and Tina stories. They all didn't get along and sometime stab each other in the back, but in the end they were still Cheerios. After the emotional meeting Sue cancels practice for the day, she knew some of the girls would want to go visit their friends in the hospital.

"Excuse me Rachel and Tina" ask Taylor Vaughn a freshman on the JV squad "But how is Quinn I saw her yesterday at church I couldn't tell she was pregnant, but she did look pretty tired like you two do now"

"She well Taylor problem sleeping now until Bethany needs to eat. Senora Lopez Santana grandmother is keeping an eye on her because she stayed at the hospital with Brittany last night." Rae said smelling at the younger girl "I'm going to see her after school I'll tell her you said hello"

"Thank you Rachel that would be great," Taylor said before rushing down the hall to her class knowing her parents wouldn't let her see Quinn at the hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I told you Lucy I didn't want that bastard in my house so sign the papers" Russell said getting more irritated with Quinn by the minute. He wanted to get this done while Judy was out shopping

"No, I'm keeping my baby," Quinn said in distress

"Then you need to find somewhere else to live"

"Then she will live with us" LeRoy said coming into Quinn hospital room. After hearing the argument from the hallway, he knew he needed to intervene. He already knew all about Russell Fabray the asshole that he was, but to treat his own daughter like this after all she had been thorough was even a new low for him.

"This isn't any of your concern Berry stay out of my family business and mind your own"

"No, Rusty this is my business you see Quinn is my daughter friend, and unlike you I give my daughter unconditional love." LeRoy hissed the last part just so only Russell could hear him. "But like I said Quinn and Beth are coming home with us"

Russell ball up his hands at the side of his body, before he could make a move hospital security came in "Dr. Berry do you need our help"

"Yes, Rogers can you escort Mr. Fabray here off the grounds and notify the main office that he shouldn't be allowed back"

"Will do Dr. Berry" Russell begin to put up a fuss

"Look Mr. Fabray if you keep this up we will call the police," Rogers said ready to punch the guy he had heard for himself some of want was said to Quinn, and like Dr. Berry his patients were runny out for this pieces of scum.

"No, I will go peaceful, you have until 5 o'clock to come pick up her belonging then I'm throwing it all out." Russell said to LeRoy before leaving out not even taking a second look at Quinn.

"Dr. Berry you don't ..."

"Quinn I meant want I said you and Beth are coming home with us. Hiram is out now shopping for baby items he now just has to get two of everything. The most important thing now Quinn is yours and Beth health and safety. Neither of you would get it in that house, and you know this. Also, my Rae bear and the others would have a set back if you go somewhere else"

"You don't understand I have enough money save up to take care of me and Beth"

"I'm sure you think you do, but babies are expensive and ..."

"I have $151,074.00 Dollars in an offshore bank account" Q said with all the serious in the world

LeRoy couldn't help but laugh when he realize she was speaking the truth "I'm sure Rusty doesn't know a thing about this"

"No, he doesn't, but he will when he finds out my regular accounts where clean out Saturday" LeRoy laugh harder this time and Quinn join him. They spent the rest of the afternoon talk about Quinn finances and want would happen when she move in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day went by faster than expected for them by third period everyone knew about their story, but no one pick on them. It wasn't until the beginning of lunch that Tina felt the first contraction it wasn't painful like everyone else but pursuer in her lower back and around her abdomen. After Rae gave her the "You're in labor 101 class" at the hospital yesterday she knew the signs the next contraction didn't happen until the beginning of seventh period that when she decided to text Mercy.

From Tina: Can you meet me at Lima Memorial after school

From Mercedes: Yeah I'm going to see Q and B today

From Tina: Ok can you meet me in ER

From Mercedes: okay why

From Tina: Because I'm in labor

Tina phone rang interrupting class, Tina gave Mrs. Hagberg an apologies look as she walk out the class. "Yes Mercedes"

"What do you mean you're in labor" Mercedes yelled into the phone

"Who's in labor" Lily asks walking into Mercy room

"Call the ambulance now Tina"

"Calm down Mercy my contraction are just two hours apart and started at lunch I still have time and I want to finish the day out with Rae and the rest of Glee"

"Tina, you need to get you're a..."

Lily stanch the phone out of Mercy hand before she could finish "Tina baby when did you feel the first contraction"

"At lunch but I have felt pressure around my abdomen all day"

"Are the contractions regular"

"Yes every two hours"

" How long do they last?"

"1 minute"

"You can stay at school, but if your contraction get closer before your mom picks you up call the EMT or have Mr. Schuester bring you to the hospital "

"I will Miss Lily "

"Tina I will be at the hospital right by your side like you were at means" was the first words out of Mercy mouth when she got the phone back from her Mama

"That all I wanted to hear. I'll see you at the hospital" Tina said before hanging up

"Mama I hope your right and her water doesn't break or something"

"Mercy have you forgotten I'm a Nurse who has been to more delivery then you"

"No Mama I haven't I'm just worried about Tina"

"Tina will be find now I need to go call Avery because I know Tina didn't otherwise she would've been at the hospital already and you need to get ready to leave before Lil'Lily wake up"


	6. 4:2 Half A Dozen

AN: Thanks you for following me. I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar errors typing on iPad. Last chapter while I'm looking for a beta. But I will be posting some short stories if you would like to read my work.

Pleases read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, anything mentioned songs, books, movies, quotes. Just my OC's.

Cha 4.2 Half A Dozen

The end of the school day was finally here a Rae couldn't wait to get to Glee. She was feeling energetic today she rise her hand in every class to answer questions knowing that this may be her last week before maturity leave and Christmas break. As she walk down the hall a group of football players approach at first see thought she might get slushy. But they walk pass her and slushy a freshman just then Kurt and Tina walk up to her.

"That was close," Tina said

"You thought you were going to get slushy "

"Yes Kurt we aren't Cheerios anymore we don't have the uniform to protect use any longer" Rae answered

"We'll let me put your mind at ease this morning Puck, Finn, along with the other guys in glee warned the football team that if anyone mess with you guys or the others when they return then they would need a new face and a wheelchair when they got finish with them" Kurt informed them

"And everyone just agree" Tina ask

"No, some put up a fuss, but shocker Karofsky shut them up"

"David Karofsky the same guy who use to single me out" Rae ask

"Do you know any other one" Rae and Tina were blown away with the news Kurt just gave them but what followed made more sense

"You remembered how nervous Puck was at the hospital when he thought Skylar might be his daughter, and Finn talking about what if he and Q would've had sex the baby would've been there" Kurt didn't want to tell them that he thought his big brother was more upset that Quinn baby wouldn't be his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

We just came home from the Jones house to welcome home Mercy and Lil'Lily. When I overheard Finn talking to dad in Finn bedroom.

"I can work more hours at the shop or even get a second job to help"

"Finn I know how much you care about Quinn and I'm proud you want to stand up man and support her and the baby, but Quinn told you herself that she didn't want you to do this"

"But I can help, and she needs..."

"Do you remember what Quinn ask you to do"

"She said she wanted me to be a teenager just because she to grownup now doesn't mean I have to" "Then for her sack be a teenager Finn , but that doesn't mean you have to stop being their friend because they are going to all need your support and protection because teen mom still get single out and pick on"

I choose to leave then because I know it would take Finn awhile to realize dad was telling him the truth

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Come on we don't want to be late" Kurt shouted we he realize they had slowed down

When they reach the choir room the girls were amazed again that they were the last to arrive. Kurt set them down in the front seats as the guys stood in front of them.

"We put something together for you guys to let you know we still care about you and that this room will always be our safe spot" Matt stated looking at both of the girls he knew since he move to Lima for third grade an outsider trying to fit-in. Rae was in second the smallest and smartest in her class. Tina in first she was the shyest kid he ever been around and that saying a lot.

"Rae the first time I sang this song for you was at your Bat Mitzvah. I told you this song reminded me of you and I think it still does" Puck disclosed as he pick up his guitar

**Puck **

**Where it began, I can't begin to knowing **

**But then I know it's growing strong **

**was in the spring, **

**And spring became the summer **

**Who'd believe you'd come along **

Kurt 

Hands, touching hands, reaching out

Touching me, touching you

Oh, sweet Caroline

Good times never seem so good

I've been inclined to believe it never would

_Guys _

_Oh, sweet Caroline _

_Good times never seem so good _

_I've been inclined to believe it never would ooh oh no no.. _

When they finish Rae gat up with tires coming down her face and gave each one of them a hug and kiss. These where not just her teammates they were her friends.

"Tina you are a true friend who always look out for us, loyal, smart and everything I hope to find in a girlfriend one day. You never once told me not to try to do something. You were there when I thought about giving up trying you would silently push me to try again so I, no we felt this was the right song for you." Artie declared he and Tina tried to date in middle school but realize they made better friends.

**Finn **

**Jessie is a friend **

**Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine **

**But lately something's changed, it ain't hard to define **

**Jessie's got himself a girl , and I want to make her mine **

**And she's watching him with those eyes **

**And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it **

**And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night **

**You know I wish that I had **

_Guys _

_Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

Artie 

I'll play along with the charade

That doesn't seem to be a reason to change

You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her , but the point is probably moot

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes

And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it

And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

You know I wish that I had

_Guy _

_Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_Like Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman? _

_Where can I find a woman like that?_

_**Puck **_

_**And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time **_

_**Wonderin' what she don't see in me **_

_**I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines **_

_**Ain't that the way love's supposed to be? **_

_**Tell me, where can I find a woman like that?** _

_Guys _

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I want Jessie's girl _

_Where can I find a woman like that? _

_Like Jessie's girl _

_I wish that I had Jessie's girl _

_I want, I want Jessie's girl _

When they finish this time the room was in tries they didn't even notice Avery come into the room. "That was beautiful I was I would've record it for your Abeoji Tina"

"Mrs. Cohen-Change I did aspect you"

"It's fine Mr. Schuster I know glee doesn't get out until 4:30 , but you see Tina needs to go to the hospital. Are they closer Tina"

"Yeah Ma an hour apart now and last almost 2 minute"

"Tina why didn't you tell us you're in labor" Kurt said "Because she wanted to finish her last day of school with her friends" Rae answer for Tina because she understood. The rest of the room went still when they heard Tina was in labor until Avery spoke again. "Rachel your Dad ask me to bring you to the hospital with us since your father is still out shopping"

Everyone from Glee club follow them to the hospital the guys, Mr. Schue, Brand and the band members. Sue was already at the hospital visiting Britt and Quinn with some of the Cheerios when they heard from Mercy that Tina was in labor and head to the hospital.

At 5:18pm 9th of November 2009

Jessica Avery Cohen-Chang 5lb 8oz 12in

Mother: Tina Hannah Cohen-Chang Father: Unknown

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the hospital while Tina was taken to the delivery room Rae's Dad had pulled her to the side and told her about Quinn and Beth coming to live with them. With everyone in the waiting room, Rae ask Quinn if they could talk in her room.

"Look Berry I know why you want to talk to me I told your Dad thanks for the offer, though I can do okay by myself. I know I'm one of the last person you want to see living in your house"

"Quinn you get it all wrong once Dad told me you were going to live with us I was surprise, but I was mostly excited with the idea that I wouldn't be alone. However if you no longer want to live with us I would understand. I know my repartition is not as good as your and our living together would bring yours down and ..."

"Rae you want me to live with you"

"Yes Quinn I just said how excited I was to have you and Beth live with us evidently you change your mind."

"No Rae I would still like to come live with you"

"That good because Daddy got all your belonging at the house already put away in your room. He also side he think he found the perfect look for the nursery."

"Well I guess it's a good idea I didn't change my mind"

"Yeah_ it's _ a_ good_ idea," Rae said slowly

"Rae are you in labor" Q exclaimed trying to get off the bed

"Yes I've been in it all day" Rea whispered through the contraction

"Why didn't you tell anyone"

"The contractions didn't become regular until Glee , and after that we were coming here anyway , so I just wanted to wait for Tina to have her baby. Please Quinn can we just wait for Tina to have her baby first before we tell anyone"

"Fine Rae but when your contraction get under 15 minutes I'm getting your Dad"

"Ok will you come into the room with me"

"Yes of course Rea"

"Quinn can I ask you something"

"Yeah Rae asks your question"

"How did you come up with Bethany name"

"Will my favorite story in the Bible takes place in Bethany and Audrey for Audrey Hepburn"

"You're an Audrey Hepburn fan Quinn"

"No, my Grams was an Audrey Hepburn fan mostly because she hate her own name and wish it was Audrey"

"What was her name"

"Ann Francesca Green she tried for years to get people to call her Francesca but no one would. Grams use to take care of me and Frannie during the summer. We would watch old movies and read series books like Anne of Green Gables whom we as kids thought it was written about her, Nancy Drew, Dune, Avalon, Little House and the Oz collection"

"Wow well since you know about old movies who your favorite actress"

"Deborah Kerr"

"Form _The_ King _ and_ I"

"Yeah but my favorite is An Affair to Remember"

"Hey ladies Tina had her baby," Hiram said coming into the room

"That's great news daddy"

After seeing baby Jessica Rae told her Dads she was in labor. LeRoy opt to call their favorite Thai Restaurateur for food for everyone because if this little girl was anything like her mother it would be an all-nighter. When the rest of Rae friends found out she was in labor they decide to stick around to. The Lopez and Pierce family agree to bring the food over for Britt and Ana welcome home party to the hospital like they did yesterday. The fourth floor staff at the hospital was delighted to have another feast day. There were bets place on the baby would be born Señora Lopez and Ms. Lily won.

At 8:08pm 9th of November 2009

Carolina Deborah Berry 6lb 8oz 14in

Mother: Rachel Barbra Berry Father: Unknown


	7. AN

AN: Thanks for all the follower. This is a status update good news first I have completed 5 more Chapters for BFF. Bad new I'm still waiting for a Beta before updating. If no one doesn't respond by November 22 I will start post new chapters regardless.

In the meantime I've been following the advise of Kutee and posting short stories of the 42 yes **42** story ideas I came with for Glee. They are no longer then 5 Chapters so check those out. Still writing these on my iPad.


End file.
